This invention relates to an improvement of an encased engine generator having an air-cooled engine and generator accommodated in a case.
In a conventional encased engine generator, a silencer which becomes hot is disposed together in the case. However, when the silencer is contained in the case, in order to prevent the heat generated in its surroundings from propagating throughout the case, it was necessary to enclose the silencer with heat insulating material, divide the case with a partition wall, or otherwise provide a containing part separately within the case.
As a result, it was difficult to dispose the accessory parts at the front side of the head space in the case, and the case size and weight increased.
This invention is intended to present an encased engine generator by reducing the case size and disposing all operating parts necessary for operation and maintenance at the front side of the case so that all handlings for operation and maintenance may be effected easily.
In order to achieve this purpose, this invention, in an encased engine generator having an air-cooled engine and generator housed within a case of which outer structure is approximately a rectangular parallelepiped, possesses a fuel tank provided along the upper surface of the case, an engine having a cooling fan at its side disposed within the case beneath said fuel tank, and a generator interlocked with said engine located at the downstream side of the cooling air from said cooling fan, wherein a silencer is provided between the fuel tank and generator so that its outer surface may be cooled by part of said cooling air, and operating parts such as engine operation knob necessary for operation and maintenance are provided on the front side wall of the case enclosing the remaining cooling air.